


信

by iceysparkling



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Survived Neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceysparkling/pseuds/iceysparkling
Summary: 他们说他叫Neil，曾经是个拯救世界的特工。可他什么都不记得了。有一天，他收到了从未来寄给他的信。为了满足“想让Neil好好活下来”的执念而写的文，受伤失忆小狗被救回去治愈的故事。The protagonist是重要角色但没有正面出场
Relationships: Neil & Ives, Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil & Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	信

他好像做了一个很长很长的梦。

梦里有激烈的枪声、爆炸声和汽车的嗡鸣声，他在奔跑，阳光是暖的，他在向某人微笑，直升机带着他升空，他一个人在隧道里……梦里流动着纷乱的画面碎片，他躺在意识深处安静地看着碎片飘过，无喜无悲。

有时，梦境很简单，只有一片铺满视野的鲜红，伴随震耳欲聋的喘息声。

他在这样的梦里挣扎，最后所有的梦都会指向同一个结局。

黑暗，他沉入黑暗里，获得无知无觉的平静。

后来黑暗中逐渐出现模糊的亮光，他听见有人在他旁边谈话，有机器发出轻微的嗡鸣声，柔软的布料摩擦过他的皮肤，他又昏沉地睡去。

不知睡了多久，他终于有力气睁开眼睛。他躺在一间整洁的病房里，旁边的柜子上插着一束新鲜的花。有一个络腮胡男人和一个棕发女人坐在病房里的小沙发上交谈，当棕发女人注意到病床上的人正睁开眼睛看着他们时，她发出一声惊呼，手中的杯子掉在地上。络腮胡男人迅速站起来按响呼叫铃。

女人冲到病床前，眼眶发红地问：“你感觉怎么样，Neil？”

他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，用干涩的嗓音轻声问：“Neil……我的名字吗？”

络腮胡男人的名字是Ives，棕发女人的名字是Wheeler。他们说他叫Neil，是他们的战友，一个特工。他在上次的任务里受了重伤，差点死掉。

特工？他（啊，现在是Neil，他有名字了）有些惊讶，他完全不记得自己从前的工作或出过的任务。Neil也不记得自己遇到过什么人，有过哪些朋友，甚至连Neil这个名字都是Wheeler告诉自己的。他只记得一些常识，让他不至于连桌椅都分不清。可是，关于自身的记忆，他一概不知，就像有一个巨大的空洞横亘在他的脑间，吞没掉他曾经历过的悲欢喜怒。他像一个刚出生的婴儿面对这个陌生的世界，Neil丢失了自己的过去。

第一次睁开眼睛后Neil并没有清醒很久，他依然眩晕严重，头上的伤口还在痛，甚至连抬起手的力气都没有。事实上，他勉强听完Wheeler和Ives的几句解释后，就又失去了意识。在很长一段时间内，Neil都没办法自主从床上抬起身。大部分时间他都在昏睡，偶尔他醒来，总能看到Ives或Wheeler的身影。有时，他们两人都在病房里，像Neil第一次睁眼时那样小声交谈。有时，只有一个人守在病房里，Wheeler可能在安静地翻看书籍，Ives可能在专注地擦拭保养兵器。他们一直在这里。

随着时光的推移，Neil清醒的时间越来越长，他能开始进行一些短时间的交谈。尽管Neil总是眩晕，甚至思考时间久了就会剧烈头痛，他依然打起精神和Wheeler和Ives聊天。他问自己以前是什么样的人，问他们三个一起出过什么任务，甚至会问窗外淡淡的花香来自哪种花（第二天床头柜上的花瓶里就换上了这种花）。他对被自己遗忘的世界充满了好奇。

Ives和Wheeler的话不会很多，但会简洁明了地回答Neil的问题。Neil敏锐地发现他们会巧妙地避免一些太过复杂深入的回答，刚好让他能够接受，又不至于思考过度。他们比Neil自己更加关注他的身体，卡着时间结束这些小小的谈话，让Neil能够及时休息。Wheeler一边为他调整输液剂量，一边告诉他：“充分的睡眠能帮助你恢复。”

他们应该和我关系很好。Neil想。

现在的Neil没有记忆、没有自保能力，他一无所知地醒来，像只离巢的幼鸟。谁都能伤害他，他能依仗的只有自己的直觉。而直觉告诉Neil可以信任这两个人。不只是因为他睁开眼第一眼看到的就是Ives和Wheeler（事实上除了他们两个，Neil就再没有见过除了医生护士外的其他人来看他），更因为有些东西是没办法假装的。当医生说无法治愈Neil严重的大脑损伤后遗症时，他们发红的眼眶和紧抿的嘴角。当Neil缓慢地恢复精力，可以进行短暂交谈时Wheeler欣慰又带着笑意的语气。Ives自己留了络腮胡，但会帮助Neil刮胡子，他会用手托住Neil的脸庞，目光专注，手上动作令人惊异的轻柔。

那些细节安抚了Neil面对未知时的不安，他在这个世界是被在乎的。在他们身边，Neil感觉到安全。

又过了一段时间，Neil能够尝试离开床站起来了。自Neil醒来后，他的脚第一次接触地面。他小心翼翼地扶住床，试着自己直起身，但久未使用的腿一阵发软，眼看就要跌倒在地上。一个坚实的肩膀撑住了Neil，Ives拍了拍他的手臂，说：“慢慢来。”

Neil对Ives露出感激的微笑，他迈出第一步。

能够离床下地后，Neil第一次在卫生间的镜子里看到自己现在的模样。镜中的男人身穿病服，头上缠着绷带，他的皮肤因长期不见阳光而苍白，他的金发因久不打理而披散在颈边，他的脸颊凹陷，看上去瘦削又憔悴。Neil很难想象这样的自己是Wheeler和Ives口中一起出生入死的战友，要说的话，他更像是一个从死地里拼凑回来的幽灵。

复健不是一件容易的事。Neil的手脚经常不受控制地颤抖，甚至在吃饭时汤汁会从他的勺子里洒出来。他的步伐虚浮无力，走快或走久都会导致他头昏眼花必须靠在哪里休息半天。他无法自己走出病房。

所幸Wheeler和Ives对Neil的康复训练非常有耐心。Wheeler似乎很习惯做这类指导，她的逻辑清晰，语言简洁，她指出来的一些技巧确实非常有用。而Ives更倾向于在旁边盯着Neil训练，但当Neil需要帮助时，他一定会及时地提供支持。

Neil非常努力，他认真地做好每一次训练，有时就算满头大汗也咬牙坚持。他并没有给Wheeler和Ives说，在夜深人静的时候，他躺在病床上，回想自己颤抖的手，无力的腿以及一团空白的记忆，心里是什么滋味。Neil总觉得自己并不应该是这样的。他应该站在他们身边，能够成为他们信任的同伴，而不是只能像根藤蔓依附着他们，连基本自理能力都没有。Neil甚至无法记起Ives和Wheeler，他听他们讲的往事就像听故事一样。他接受他们的照顾，却没办法把他们熟悉的朋友带回来，他无法给予同等的回应。

但Neil白天经常笑，他小心翼翼地藏好自己的失落，不想让任何人担心。

他的执念成了心底的一颗定时炸弹，有一天终于爆发了。Neil试图抓住脑海中一些缥缈的线索，却点燃了导火索，他的脑袋像被迎面重击，剧痛炸裂开来。那一瞬间眼前只剩黑暗。等他恢复意识，发现自己靠在Ives的怀里，浑身冷汗。

Ives抱着Neil，他一向冷静的表情破裂，脸上第一次露出痛苦而焦虑的神情。他在喊Neil的名字。

Neil的大脑还在抽痛，他断断续续地喃喃：“Wheeler……我……是蓝色的……”

“是的，Neil，停下来。”

“我，我在追你们……你和另一个人……我没有追上……”Neil攥紧Ives的衣服。

“嘘，嘘，没关系的，别想了。”

Neil渐渐安静下来，他任由Ives把自己抱起来，动作轻柔地放回床上。

Neil勾住Ives的衣角，强撑着精神问：“我有一个重要任务……我成功了吗？”

“你成功了。你救了我们。”

获得Ives肯定的Neil终于放松下来，彻底坠入昏睡。

这次爆发导致Neil在床上躺了整整两天，他被医生警告不要试图强行找回记忆。Neil有些羞愧，他又让他们担心了。

Wheeler看着他叹了口气，走到床边。Neil垂下眼睛，抿起唇，缩在床上不知道该说什么。然后他感觉到有一只手放在他的额上，Wheeler抚过他散落的头发。

“你不需要强迫自己记起来，”Wheeler说，“不管你是什么样的，你就是Neil。你什么事都可以告诉我们。”

女人的手并不柔软，那是一只饱经风霜的手，上面布满了薄茧和伤疤，但它非常温暖。Neil闭上眼睛，安静地任由那只手安抚。

Neil几乎以为他会一直这样下去，没有过去地活着，直到有一天，他发现了一封信。

上面写着“致Neil”。

Neil疑惑地拆开密封的信，一枚系着红线的铜钱奇异地从信封中滑进他的手里。

里面还有一张信纸，Neil拿出来，扫了一眼，看到最下面时愣住了。

落款人是P，而落款日期是未来。

***

一枚铜钱，它看上去有些年头了，样式非常简单，却显得锃亮，似乎经常被人摩挲。这仿佛就是普通的红线铜钱，但Neil记得它是怎样滑进自己手里的，加上信纸上近乎科幻的落款日期，这封信处处透着诡异。

信封的来源也不太寻常。那时Neil正在看Wheeler给他带的画本，突然听到安静的房间里响起一声“嘀”，像是什么电子设备发出的声音。Neil循声望过去，发现声音从床头柜最底层抽屉里发出来的。没有人想过拉开那层抽屉。

Neil从里面找到一个黑色的盒子。

盒子上没有多余的装饰，只有一块显示时间日期的电子屏、一条出纸口和一个指纹锁，看上去像某种高科技打印机。指纹锁正在闪烁，Neil犹豫了一下，不抱希望地把自己的食指贴上去。

又是一声“嘀”，黑盒吐出一封寄给Neil的信。

这封信本身内容很简单，写信人有个奇怪的名称“P”。P在信里自称是Neil的老朋友，他说他们认识了很久，还问候Neil的恢复状况，这个人似乎对Neil的情况了若指掌。P说这个铜钱是Neil的护身符，只是最后一次任务里弄丢了，P把它捡回来保存，现在物归原主。P在信的最后还留了个邮箱，说如果要回信可以通过这个邮箱来联系。

Neil谨慎地反复翻看这封信，他疑惑极了，不管是收信的方式，还是信的内容，抑或是随信的礼物都让他的心里充满荒谬感。让Ives和Wheeler看看或许就知道到底是怎么回事了，Neil想。

当Neil把自己发现的东西给Ives和Wheeler过目时，他们看起来似乎并不惊讶。

Ives接过黑盒查看，小声嘀咕类似“小把戏”之类的话，然后抬起头对Neil说：“这人可以信任，他参与了你的最后一次任务。”

“但是，他是怎么……？”Neil指了指信上的落款日期。

“逆熵技术，”Wheeler说，“一种可以改变物体时间流向的技术，来自未来。”

Wheeler将护身符放在桌上，然后伸出手做出反向丢弃的动作，护身符在无人触碰的情况下飞到Wheeler的手中。Neil睁大眼睛。“它的轨迹和正向物品是相反的，对我们来说是我接住了它，对它来说是我丢掉了它。”Wheeler说着，把护身符抛向Neil，“试试看？”

Neil估计以自己现在笨拙的身手可能很难接到护身符，可当他伸出手时，他突然有种一定能接住的直觉。

护身符像是被吸到了Neil的手上。

Neil发出小小的惊叹。他学着Wheeler的动作让护身符做出各种反物理的轨迹，从刚开始有些犹豫到后来动作变得流畅，他几乎不需要思考就能让护身符在他的手中灵活地逆向移动。这种感觉很奇特，他的理智告诉他这并非正常现象，但他的身体却对这种现象有近乎“常识”的认知。以前的他似乎很熟悉这个。

Neil突然想到了什么，抬头问：“人也可以被逆熵吗？”

Wheeler点头。Ives挑眉问：“你想说什么？”

Neil思考着，慢慢说道：“我之前就注意到了……有几回你们手上带着伤，第二天来伤口却毫无踪迹。还有一些像头发长度之类的小细节也是，看着有种违和感，就像在时间上并不是连贯的。现在我猜这不是我的错觉？”

Wheeler和Ives愣住了。他们对望一眼，在彼此眼中看到惊讶。

Ives看着Neil的眼睛，非笑似笑地问：“你看到了，但你从来没有问过？”

Neil平静地说：“我只是觉得你们没提就没必要问太多。特工应该有很多秘密不能透露的吧？而且不管在什么时间，我总能相信你们的。”Neil说着冲Ives和Wheeler露出一个毫无保留的笑容，“反正我能知道的你们最后都会告诉我的，对吧？”

Neil得到的回应是头发被揉乱了两次。

护身符被留给了Neil，他们说这本来就是Neil的所有物。Neil很高兴，这是他醒来后拥有的第一个完全属于自己的东西，他把护身符珍惜地放在枕头旁边。

Neil的身体情况稳定下来后，Ives和Wheeler出任务的时间逐渐变多了。他们给Neil准备了笔记本电脑和一些其他的电子产品（每天限制了使用时长），还有各种内容轻松的画本小说科普读物之类的。每次远程任务归来，他们还会给Neil带一些当地的小纪念品当礼物，在病房的茶几上摆了一排。

一个人的时候，Neil也会每天按时在医师的看护下做康复训练。工作人员都对他很友善，大家似乎都很喜欢这个长得好看又失去记忆的病人。Neil非常配合医生和护士的工作，他会露出礼貌又温和的微笑表示感谢。当握住这个病人瘦削苍白的手臂时，护士抽血都会更加小心轻柔。

Neil发现这里的工作人员对他的身份并不清楚，只知道他是一个非常重要的病人，住着条件最好的单人病房，有最优秀的医生为他治疗。Neil从不和其他人谈论Ives和Wheeler告诉他的话。

Neil开始尝试给那个自称P的未来人回信，Ives说过P可以信任，他们甚至隐晦地鼓励Neil和P联系。Neil按照P所说的那样登录信里提到的邮箱，在草稿箱里编辑好回信。

他有些忐忑地点击保存，思忖着这样P真的会回复吗。

又是“嘀”的一声，黑盒的指纹锁亮了。

Neil拿到新的回信时心里产生一些不真实感，回复的间隔时间短到让他有种实时交流的错觉。事实上他明白这只是因为黑盒在正确的时间解锁了正确的信，按Wheeler的话来说，“在拥有逆熵技术的世界里，不能用直线思维去看待时间。”

一开始Neil只是在信里礼貌地向P表达对于护身符的感谢，后来通信多了，Neil发现P这人很有意思。P确实非常了解Neil，一些Ives和Wheeler告诉Neil的故事，在P的笔下又有新的视角，P甚至会提到一些只有他和Neil参与的故事。P写信的逻辑缜密，行文老练，看得出来是一个阅历深厚的人。同时他的语言又很幽默，经常讲一些让人意想不到的笑话，不时让Neil猝不及防地笑出来。

Ives和Wheeler出任务后，和P通信帮助Neil度过了很多一个人的时光。不管Neil什么时候写信，P总能及时回复，仿佛对P来说，隔在他们之间的漫长时光从来不是什么问题。

“你喜欢喝无糖可乐吗？”有次Neil在信里问道。

“挺喜欢的。”P说，“我第一次见你，你就请我喝的这个。”

我就知道，Neil想。自从上回他试图强行回忆结果在Ives面前昏倒后，Neil脑中就多出一些杂乱无章的记忆碎片。Wheeler和自己的名字被蓝色连接，Ives伸过来的手，一场失败的追逐，无糖可乐……这是一些翻飞的画面、符号、甚至无法言述的感觉，Neil像个拾荒者，在风暴肆虐后的废墟里捡起残渣。就算知道没有希望，他依然紧紧抓住这些毫无逻辑的碎片，这是他仅有的和过去自己的连接。

“Ives说你参与了我的最后一次任务。”Neil犹豫一下，接着打字，“我只记得我有追在他和某个人后面，我失败了。那个人是你吗？”

“是我，我们当时在赶时间不知道你在后面，但你没有失败，Neil，你最后赶上了。”

Neil忍住脑中阵阵头痛，开始回想记忆碎片里的那个背影。Neil记不起来那个人长什么样，只是觉得他很熟悉，他爱喝无糖可乐，Neil想追上他，好像不止是那次任务，Neil一直在追逐他……

“嘀”——黑盒的声音打断Neil接近混乱的思路。

P在这封新到的信里只写了短短几句话：“Neil，停止思考，快去睡觉。晚安。”

第二天Ives出任务回来了，他带回一个银狐样子的小摆件当礼物。Neil把它摆在那排伴手礼的最前面。

“他为什么不来看我？”Neil拿着信纸问，“现在的他。”

“谁？”Ives反问，然后瞄了一眼Neil手中的东西，做出一个恍然大悟的表情，“哦——你心爱的笔友。”

Neil有些不好意思地抓抓头发，脸颊发红，不过他还是看着Ives想寻求一个答案。

“他会来看你的，但不是现在。这个时间点他还有很重要的任务，很多人都在盯着他——我们的人，还有坏人。”Ives坐下来摊开手，“我们不能冒险。无知是一种保护。”

那天Neil在信里问P：“我还有机会见到你吗？”

P承诺道：“会有的。”

不知道为什么，那天夜里Neil梦到了晃荡的红绳铜钱。

时间在Neil的眼里过得很快，春天再次来临时，他头上的伤可以拆绷带了。Neil第一次看到造成自己如今境地的伤。那是一个非常狰狞的伤疤，大面积地分布在他的额头上，伤疤正中间是凹陷的不规则圆形，虽然已经愈合，但依然能想象得出当时可怕的状况。

所有人都说，Neil能活下来真的是一个奇迹。

这道可怖的伤疤非常醒目，在Neil本身堪称英俊的脸上显得十分违和。除了Ives和Wheeler之外，其他人都会偷偷用那种自以为很隐蔽的惋惜同情目光打量他。Neil逐渐喜欢上戴帽子。

伤疤能愈合，但Neil的后遗症无法治愈，就算Neil努力地进行复健，最后能做到的也仅是堪堪有生活自理能力。他依然是脆弱的，带着如影随形的头痛，但这已经是目前医疗水平能达到的最好结果了。Neil不能说不遗憾，但他很感激，至少一开始，就有人把他从注定的死亡手里抢了出来。

Neil在信里告知P自己现在的恢复状况，他像往常一样很快收到回信，这次他却在读信过程中屏住呼吸。

信上写着：“我所在的时间点上，医学领域已经发展出了大脑修复手术，可以恢复你的记忆和能力。如果这里有个机会能跨越到未来的话，你愿意来吗？”

Neil被带到一个隐蔽的基地，在防御严密的房间里，他看着眼前的东西不知道该说什么。这是P所提到的休眠舱，一种来自未来的技术，使用者会陷入长时间深眠，并保持入睡时的身体状况，到正确的时间点再被唤醒。

一梦到未来，安全，便捷，可靠。

Neil呼吸急促，他转头问道：“你们早就知道的吗？”

当看到Ives和Wheeler的眼神时，Neil突然明白了。

他们在过去和未来之间编织一张网，兜住了一只下坠的鸟。

“我一醒来你们就在这里。”Neil盯着自己的手说。他坐在熟悉的病房里，Ives和Wheeler在他身边。

当时在休眠仓前，Neil沉默一阵，喃喃道：“让我想想。”Ives和Wheeler没有逼迫他，只是拍拍Neil的肩膀，带他回去。

“我……我甚至无法想象醒来后的世界。”Neil抬起头看着那两个人，“我会有好长一段时间看不到你们。”

Wheeler轻轻抚摸Neil的头发。

Neil眨了下眼睛，透过有些模糊的视线，他看到Wheeler的棕色长发披散在她肩膀，Ives站在一旁安静地看着他，床头柜上插着新的花，茶几上的纪念品快放不下了。

Neil发出几乎微不可闻的鼻音：“我……舍不得你们。”

那两个人说：“我们会一直在这里的。”

Neil给P写最后一封信，他问道：“你已经知道结果了吧，为什么还要写那么多信呢？”

P说：“发生的事已经发生了，但这不是什么都不做的理由。Neil，我们希望这是出于你自己的意愿。”

Neil经历了一场简单而刻骨铭心的告别，他紧紧地拥抱了Ives和Wheeler，在他们的耳边说“谢谢。”他只能说这句话了。他只剩下这句话了。Wheeler像往常一样摸摸Neil的脑袋，Neil倾过头感受那只手熟悉的触感。Ives在Neil抱上来时僵住了身体，然后回应了一个更用力的拥抱。

Neil在这个时间点上最后看到的人，是守护他入眠的Ives和Wheeler。

Neil开始了漫长的沉睡。

P在最后一封回信里说：

“我在未来等你。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沉睡的尼尔是艾弗斯和惠勒共同拥有的最大秘密，他们是尼尔的骑兵，是他的守护者。  
> 尼尔会在未来接受手术，恢复绝大部分记忆和能力，开始新的生活。  
> 在经历了那么多后，尼尔和主角终于能挣脱闭环，在同一时间点上相见啦wwww

**Author's Note:**

> 沉睡的尼尔是艾弗斯和惠勒共同拥有的最大秘密，他们是尼尔的骑兵，是他的守护者。  
> 尼尔会在未来接受手术，恢复绝大部分记忆和能力，开始新的生活。  
> 在经历了那么多后，尼尔和主角终于能挣脱闭环，在同一时间点上相见啦wwww


End file.
